The Best Protection
by riding-the-wind
Summary: When Dumbledore thinks Harry Potter needs more protection he calls up an old friend Tsunade for help. He knows to expect the unexpected of ninjas-but even he can't forsee the oddities of the group Tsunade sends. Set in HP 6 does NOT follow story line.
1. Train Ride

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There _are_ some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!_

--

A boy with spiky blond hair flipped through the window into the Hokage tower. He landed next to three other people-all wearing masks similar to his. "Good morning Tsunade baa-chan!"

"Naruto, would it kill you to use the door for once?" A blond, rather large chested woman replied while ignoring his insult for once. "Never mind. I have an s-ranked mission for the four of you. You'll be protecting a boy named Harry Potter while he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year—"

"An entire _year_?" Naruto burst in.

"Would you rather be doing recon?" Taking the silence that followed as a no she continued. "A certain Lord Voldemort—rather like our own Orochimaru-wishes Mr. Potter dead. Go collect what you'll need and be back here in one hour!"

"Hai!" four voiced chorused as their owners disappeared.

All were back in the tower in an hour. Naruto was still muttering mutinously to himself while the other three steadily ignored him as they waited for Tsunade to give them their report.

"Here you go!" She said after she had fished a large folder out of one of her many drawers. "Read that while you're waiting on the train. Now, everyone touch this…boot and you'll be there in no time!"

"A boot? Why a—Ahhh!" Naruto suddenly realized why they were using a boot as something pulled him forward.

They all landed in seats on the train just as it pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Naruto had landed awkwardly on his side while the others landed more gracefully. A girl with purplish black hair had passed out and the black haired boy next to her set up and sat back.

"So now we just wait? I hate waiting. Here, you read this first and then let the girls read it," Naruto said handing the folder to the black haired boy.

A few minutes later-when they had finally gotten on the train-the door slid open to their compartment. "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full," A tall, thin boy with black hair asked. He only seemed to notice their strange clothing and masks as he entered the room. By now the purplish haired girl was awake and was the last one-before Naruto-reading the folder.

"Sure. Who are you?" Naruto asked as two boys and a girl walked in.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. People usually just call me Looney but only because they're not very nice. I'm going to be a fifth year this year," Luna said in her wispy matter-of-fact voice.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, I'm a sixth year. Have you seen a toad? I can't seem to find Trevor anywhere!" Said the one with a rather forgetful expression.

"I'm Harry Potter—"

"No way!" Naruto spluttered. "I thought the kid we were supposed to protect would actually be kid! Not someone nearly our age!"

The girl with pink hair smacked Naruto and muttered something in a language the Hogwarts students didn't understand.

"You were hired to protect me? Why am I not surprised," Harry said bitterly even though he managed a small smile for the exuberant blond. "What are your names? And what's with the masks?"

"Well I'm Uzimaki Naruto," He said as he took off his fox mask. "And the masks are because we're ANBU. It's the top level-second top actually Hokage's higher-you can be for a ninja. I'm the Captain of our squad."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji," Said the black haired boy taking off his hawk mask.

"Hyuuga Hinata," the purplish haired girl said in a small voice as she took off her falcon mask.

"And I'm Haruno Sakura, medic-nin!" said the pink haired girl while taking off a tiger mask.

"Wait, you said you were ninjas? There's no such thing!" spluttered Neville.

"Some would say the same of wizards and witches," Luna remarked over her copy of _The Quibbler._

_"_Are you guys related?" Neville asked of Hinata and Neji, then waved his hand in front of their faces. "And are you guys blind or something, your eyes are weird!"

Hinata blushed but Neji grabbed Neville's wrist-rather hard-and replyed coldly, "We are cousins, and no, we are certainly not blind. Our eyes are the result of a blood line limit. Not that you would understand that. Let's just say we can see far better than you can."

Naruto snorted as he and his team-mates replaced their masks and sat back.

The rest of the trip passed rather uneventfully while Luna read her magazine, Harry and Neville talked about Quidditch and the classes they might or might not take. Naruto was reading the information in the folder and the other three ninja were either staring out the window or talking in Japanese amongst themselves.


	2. Great Hall

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There _are_ some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!_

A tall thin man in long robes and a rather pointy hat clapped his hands as he stood up at the staff table. Instantly the four long tables filled with students when quiet.

"To our new students-welcome to Hogwarts! To our old friends-welcome back! As you can see we have a new teacher this year-Professer Slughorn. He shall be our new Potions teacher" He waited for the sudden uproar of talking to die down and then continued. "We have four new gaurds this year to protect you all, you may find their ways unconventional at best. Do not cross them. Listen to them as you would the teachers. They will be stationed in Griffendor house. Now, as I know you must all be nearly as hungry as I am, being the feast!"

At his words plates of food appeared on the table and everyone dug in to the food and started talking to others.

"I bet they're not for the school, just for Potter," A blond haired boy at the Slytherin table sneered. "They're always giving him protection because he's too weak to protect himself!"

"Actually it's because we can follow the Gryfindors to the source of the trouble. The Houses are predictable that way. Slytherins start the trouble and Gryfindors go after the trouble. Ravenclaw is too smart to get involved, and Hufflepuff-well I'm not sure about them yet..." Naruto had appeared out of nowhere behind the blond Slytherin causing him to spit out his drink in surprise.

All around the hall people were staring at the random person who had appeared in their school. They were used to oddities-they were witches and wizards after all-but this was just beyond them. Naruto was dressed up in his entire ANBU outfit: black pants, black sleeveless shirt, silvery white breastplate, armored gloves and forearms, mask, and a Katana slung over one shoulder. Up in the ceiling beams Naruto's team-mates sighed and jumped down to land next to him-Naruto could be so careless sometimes!

Suddenly the entire hall was quiet. Naruto waved his hand lazily at the hall. "Hello! We're the guards your headmaster mentioned. We're ninjas-and before you say ninjas don't exist let me tell you that's what I thought of witches and wizards a week ago. We'll be all over the school-you might see us, you might not. I'm Uzimaki Naruto by the way, captian of this squad."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji and this is Hyuuga Hinata."

"And I'm Haruno Sakura, medic-nin. Come to any of us or your teachers if you see anything suspicious. Anything at all, no matter how small or trivial it seems."

With that the four ninja made hand seals and disappeared amid shocked exclamations from the student-and teacher-body.


	3. Common Room

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There _are_ some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!_

--

Naruto and his team were in the Gryfindor common room when the students finally came filing inside. He was sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace while his team-mates chose less obvious spots to watch from. Everyone avoided the ninjas until Harry and Neville came in.

"Hello Harry! Hiya Neville! Where's Luna? Did you find your toad?" Naruto asked as he finally turned away from the warm fire.

All conversations in the room stopped as Naruto's loud and cheery voice rang across the room. Slowly Harry and Neville sat down on chairs near Naruto as a bushy haired girl and a bright red haired boy followed them.

"Yup, found trevor just after we got off the train-Oh, and Luna's in Ravenclaw," Neville replied and then introduced the other two, "This is Hermione by the way, and that's Ron."

"Why do you guys wear those mask? Do you ever take them off?" Hermione asked eagerly leaning forward. Nobody but Naruto noticed, but his team-mates were slowly drifting towards the group.

"Ummm, we wear them so people don't see our faces, and yes we take them off sometimes. They are rather uncomfortable, they're made of ceramic, after all," Saying that Naruto took off his mask. Hearing a sigh Harry and his friends looked behind Naruto at his team as they took off their masks also.

"Wow, you guys are really young! You're like our age and you guys are supposed to be protecting the school?" Ron asked as he stared at Sakura's hair. "Is that natural?"

"Yes my hair is natural," Sakura said fixing him with an icy glare. "And I know we're young, but we're not that young. We've been adults in our society for four years now-Neji for five-and we've been the most elite nin for the last year," She tapped Naruto's shoulder and asked him, "Are you sure it's safe to take the masks off-there could be someone in the school-"

"Yup, checked the entire school while the students were eating dinner. I'd watch that creepy black haired guy though, he's got some nasties in his office. I made the mistake of poking around and some stuff expolded on me," Naruto shuddered.

"That's impossible. You can't have been able to go through the entire school in that short of a time. Especially not when you've never been here before! I mean there's trick staircases and dead ends and-" Hermione started before Naruto cut her off.

"Who ever said I needed the stairs or I went alone?"

"But she was just asking you! And how could you not need stairs?" By now the entire room was listening to their conversation.

"I guess I'll have to show you," Naruto said as Neji groaned at his show-off tendencies. He stood up and formed hand seals then said, "Kage Bunshin no Justu!" Suddenly there were five of him, four walked off and up the walls to show everyone why they needed no stairs.

Sakura smacked the Naruto still in front of her and whispered, "Way to keep from telling our secrets!"

"Hey-we've got tons, this little one won't hurt!" he replied slightly louder.

"Bloody hell, can you all do that?" Ron asked as he looked at the Naruto on the ceiling above him.

"Walk up walls? Sure. Make five Kage Bunshins, yea, but that's about our limit. Naruto could probably do about two thousand before he lost too much energy," Neji told them as the Kage Bunshin disappeared with a poof.

"Chakra is what lets us use our techniques, it's energy basically. Naruto has more chakra than any of use put together because of what he is, but we're better at small, finer detailed things than he is. Especially me, that's why I'm the medic nin. Don't you have classes tomorrow? It's getting late!" Sakura reminded the students.

As they all filed out of the common room Naruto declared, "I'll take first watch-you guys get some sleep."

"With Hinata. Tsunade sent us four also because then there'd be someone in each dormitory no matter who was keeping watch. And so that there'd always be someone with Byakugan on watch," Sakura told him as she went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Hinata blushed but nodded as Neji also left. Naruto shrugged and sat down on a couch next to Hinata and put his arm around her. She blushed even harder but didn't move. They'd been dating for some time now, Naruto had finally realized that Hinata was special to him.

"This is going to be a long year. I just hope no other nin interfere-especially not Akatsuki. If they find out where I am we're going to have big problems," Naruto sighed and looked into the fire sadly, "I just wish Sasuke had come back, he was great in a fight."

Harry saw Hinata wrap her arms around Naruto as he crept back up the stairs to his bed.


	4. Hunting

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There _are_ some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!_

--

The next morning Harry walked down the stairs without waking up the others he looked around the common room but couldn't find the ninjas. With a mental shrug he went back to his room to get dressed and wake up his friends for breakfast.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally trooped into the great hall almost everyone was there already-including the ninjas. They were up at the staff table talking quietly to Dumbledore. The entire hall was hushed as the students tried unsuccesfully to eavesdrop on the mysterious newcomers. Naruto nodded to Dumbledore and turned around.

"Quiet!" He shouted. The entire room went completely silent as the students waited to hear what the ANBU leader would say. "Every evening after supper there will be a weapons training for those who want it outside in the....the quidditch field. This will start next week. There will be absolutly no magic!" The room roared to life as Naruto and his team strode down the aisle. They got to Harry and sat down around him and his friends to try the wizards breakfast.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he took off his mask and took a huge swallow of pumpkin juice. He turned rather green in the face and gulped it down hastily. "I am not eating anything here. Neji-take command while I'm out. I'm getting us some real food!" He made a clone and had it take his spot at the table. "Destroy him if you need something or something happens-"

"I know the drill, Naruto, I've been on your team for a year now. Go hunt, bring back something edible," Neji said eyeing some ham with mistrust.

Naruto flashed him a brilliant smile and put his mask back over his face. He turned and ran quickly down the hall and out the Great Hall's double doors. "Hunt? What's he going to be hunting?" Ron asked with a mouth full.

"Anything he finds. A deer if we're lucky. But probably just some rabbits or squirrels. Naruto's not the best of hunters-he's too loud. The loudest ninja actually I think-" Sakura began before Hinata cut her off.

"No. Rock Lee? Gai? Konohamaru? They're all a _lot_ louder than Naruto. And at least Naruto can be quiet sometimes!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Hinata in surprise.

"That's the most you've spoken yet!" Hermione said to Hinata. Turning back to Neji she asked, "Is he going in the Forest? Because if he is he's going to get a big surprise. There's centaurs in there that aren't friendly to many people. You'd better tell him to watch out!" Then she received her class schedual and quickly became absorbed in that.

"No, he'll be fine. Somehow he always is. Akatsuki chasing him everywhere and yet he manages to avoid them or get away from them everytime..." Sakura trailed off as Neji glared at her. "Sorry, Neji-kun."

"What's Akatsuki?" Harry asked as he glanced at his schedual.

"Nothing," Neji said with a sense of finality.

* * *

At the first free period Harry, Ron, and Hermione had together they were sitting in the common room going over all the homework they'd gotten so far when there was suddenly a rap on one of the windows. They looked up, startled, as Neji went to open it. Naruto came in bearing three large rabbits and a wound on one shoulder.

"Oh my! Naruto, are you all right?" Hermione asked as she sprang up.

"Fine, fine. But you have some nasty horse-people in there. Got me with one of their arrows. Maybe they just didn't like me....I did taunt them quite a bit..." he trailed off not even caring that one of his shoulders was covered in blood. "Who wants to eat?" he asked holding up the rabbits.

"Naruto, you baka. We can't cook them in here! This stuff in here is flamable, and I'm sure some of the students don't really want that smell hanging around. Go cook them outside!" Sakura said pushing him back towards the window.

"Fine, there's someone I want you guys to meet anyway!" Hermione shreiked as he lept out the window. Ron and Harry ran to the window where Hermione was and looked out.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Just a little jump. Hinata, you grab Hermione. Sakura, you can get Harry," Neji said as he grabbed Ron and lept out the window with Sakura and Harry just behind.

"It's ok, you'll be fine, I promise!" Hinata told Hermione as she swept her up like a baby and lept from the windowsill.

When they landed there was already a small fire going and the rabbits on a spit. Sakura was turning it slowly as Naruto held a bundle of reddish orange fur as Neji was scolding him.

"Neji why are you...Oh my goodness. You would find a fox while out hunting," Hinata said as Naruto handed over the small red fox to her.

"She's an orphan, I couldn't leave her! Those horse-people trampled her home and the rest of her family. That's why they shot me, I yelled at them. I also saw a huge toad in there..." Naruto was saying before Sakura cut him off.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't bring him too! It's bad enough when you send reports through Gamakichi. And Tsunade says if you ever send Gamabunta to her with a letter again she will throw you out the window of the Hokage tower and across the whole village. I would listen to her, she was really pissed. Food's done!"

Naruto cringed as he ate his food, "I think I'll avoid Tsunade for as long as possible. Only last month she punched me through her door for waking her up when she was sleeping on her desk."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just staring at the ninja during the conversation. Finally Ron piped up, "Bloody hell, you can't expect us to believe you ninjas are that strong!"

Sakura just stood up and punched a boulder nearby, which crumbled to dust. "Tsunade's still much stronger than me, and if I can do that, she can throw Naruto across the town. Neji, Hinata, and Naruto aren't this strong, but they have different things they can do. Neji can stop your chaka flow, which could kill you. Hinata can shape her chakra through her palms and make and absolute defense similar to Neji's. Naruto....Naruto has more chakra than he knows what to do with."

After that they fell into an uneasy silence while the ninjas ate. Soon they finished and put out the fire and carried Harry, Ron, and Hermione back up the wall-something the witch and wizards weren't too sure they liked.


	5. Midnight

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There _are_ some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!_

_OH! By the way, when the ninja talk in Japanese it's going to be in italics!_

--

As Harry and Ron busily tried to copy Hermione's homework-as she was doing it-the four ninja were checking their gear and sharpening anything that was getting dull.

A couple of third year girls were edging closer to naruto as he polished his mask-which none of the ninja wore in the common room. He looked up when they were about a foot away and blinked. When he opened his eyes they weren't his normal baby blue-they were blood red. He bared his teeth at them-his canines had gotten longer also-and they ran.

"I love doing that, it's so much fun," Naruto said turning to his teammates, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Neji-who was sharpening his katana-smacked Naruto on the cheek with it. Naruto clapped a hand to it as his eyes changed back to their normal blue. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were too surprised by his physical appearance changing to notice that Naruto's cheek was cut-but rapidly healing.

_"That wasn't necessary," _Naruto said to Neji in japanese as they glared at each other.

"_Wasn't it? Or don't you remember Tsunade specifically saying not to draw attention to yourself? They can already see your different than us, we don't need them finding out what you are and Atkasuki hearing about it. We'll have enough trouble with this Voldemort guy."_

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it. He quickly grabbed all his gear and retreated up the dormitory steps.

"Neji..." Hinata started to say.

"No Hinata, he needed to hear it. He's gotten careless," Neji stood as he said it and went over to Hinata to give her a hug. "Go rest, he'll be fine in the morning. Besides, he's probably sulking somewhere on the roof right now."

Hinata nodded and gathered her stuff and went up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were really confused by now. All they had understood from what Neji and Naruto said to each other was the name Voldemort.

Harry opened his mouth to ask but before he could say anything Sakura said, "You three should probably be getting to bed, it's late and you have classes tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Naruto was sitting on the edge a tower when he heard something behind him. He whirled and drew a kunia seemingly out of nowhere.

"Relax, it's just me. I just was wondering what Neji said to you that made you leave so fast," Harry said as he pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Well, you know, the reason he said it in our language was so you wouldn't understand. Besides, it wasn't anything that I didn't deserve, it's just been a while since I had to worry about that kind of thing. How did you know I was up here?" Naruto asked trying to change the topic.

"This," Harry said, holding up the Maurderer's Map. "It says where people are throughout the school. It's extremely handy!" What he didn't mention was that wherever Naruto's name went, a little red name also went. Kyuubi. "Well, if I can't know what made Neji so angry, can I know this? Who are you really, do you have a family, what?"

"Sure, I'll tell you, though there's not much to tell. I'm an orphan. My parents died shortly after I was born, I guess. I lived in an orphanage for a while but I moved out when I was pretty young, and I've lived alone ever since. Both my sensei died about a year ago and I still miss them. What about you?" Naruto told him as he idly fiddled with his crystal necklace.

"My parents both died when I was a year old. Voldemort killed them and he's been trying to kill me ever since. I live with my horrid Aunt and Uncle and their beastly son. Only three years ago I found out I had a godfather-but I never got to spend any time with him. He died the end of last school year. He was the only person who was ever like a parent to me.." Harry trailed off as he stared out into the night sky trying to blink back tears.

"Sounds like we aren't too different, are we? Both orphans and both recently lost the closest thing we ever had to a parent," Naruto said as he slung his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him towards the stairs. "Come on, we'd best get back to the dormitory or Neji'll freak out."

* * *

OK, I revised this because I don't think Naruto knows who his parents are yet...


	6. Morning Realizations

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review!

The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There are some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!

_Japanese _

**Kyuubi**

--

When Harry and Ron awoke the next morning they found the ninja down in the common room talking, and Hermione was there also doing her homework and occasionally talking to Sakura.

_"What were you doing last night Naruto? Not only were you NOT where you were supposed to be, Harry was up on the roof also!"_ Neji said as he glared at Naruto-not that anyone could really see since he was wearing his mask.

_"You can't expect me to stay cooped up Neji, I can't, and I won't. And since when have you been in charge. I'm the leader on this mission, and while I value your opinion, you don't get to order me around. If I stayed in this stone trap all day I'd go crazy. And Harry came up there by himself. So drop it!"_ Naruto said while petting the fox kit he had adopted.

_"Yes, captian,"_ Neji gritted while Sakura edged away from the two boys a bit.

"Do they always fight like this?" Hermione asked Sakura. She might now be able to understand them, but the tones of their voices were unmistakable.

"You should have seen it when they were younger. They would beat the crap out of each other all the time. Hey-you know you've got something furry on you, right?" Sakura said pointing to Crookshanks on Hermione's lap, Crookshanks promptly scratched her arm.

"I'm so sorry! She usually doesn't do that! Her name's Crookshanks by the way.." Hermione trailed off at a green glow gathered around Sakura's scratches as they healed.

"It's ok, I'm not a cat person," Sakura said as she turned back to her medicines, checking to make sure they were still potent.

"Hey Harry, I forgot to ask yesterday, why do you all wear those ridiculus robes?" Naruto asked as Harry and Ron sat down near him.

"I would talk, baka, you want robes similar to that to be Hokage!" Sakura quirped. That shut him up!

"I don't know, they're part of the uniform. Like your masks. We just wear them..." Harry said.

"I don't get why you guys are here to protect us. I don't think there's anything you could do with those weapons and stuff that we couldn't do with a spell-with less danger to ourselves!" Ron said-rather angrily-as he stood up facing Naruto. "I mean, you guys aren't any older than us, yet we're supposed to expect that you can protect us from You-Know-Who! I bet we've faced worse stuff that you guys anyway-"

Ron was cut off as he was pinned to the wall by four shiruken. Naruto was idly holding another one as he glared icily at Ron. "You don't have the right to presume what we've gone through or haven't gone through."

"Maybe you do have spells to do what we'd normally do with our weapons, but could you?" Sakura picked up where Naruto left off. "We're trained from a very young age to do what we must to complete a mission. Oftentimes that means killing."

"Face it, we're stronger than you physically, mentally, emotionally, and in some ways magically," Neji said. It was only at this point that Ron noticed all the ninja were standing with all their stuff put away.

Naruto nodded at Neji and Sakura and they disappeared. Naruto strode over to Ron to retreive his shiruken. "Don't try to presume you know our pasts, Ron, Sakura won't be so lenient next time."

"What did Neji mean, stronger than us physically, mentally, emotionally, and in some ways magically?" Harry asked rather nervously as Ron sat down next to him-his face bone white.

"Well, can you run non-stop for hours on end? Can you watch people you know die, and keep fighting? And can you make clones of yourselves that think indepentally?" Naruto asked him in a sad voice.

"What they're all saying is, maybe you do have the spells to kill someone, but could you? Could you kill them knowing that they have friends, maybe family, that will never see them again. Can you go out everyday knowing you might not come back from the job alive?" The normally quiet and shy Hinata said. "Now come on, or there won't be any breakfast left for you guys."

The subdued wizards and witch trooped down to breakfast with Hinata, Naruto having left to hunt for them again.


	7. Visitor

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review!

The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There are some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!

_Japanese _

**Kyuubi**

* * *

_"Hey, Sakura-chan. Why are you making an antidote for the potion? Only the students have to," _Naruto asked as he watched Sakura come back from the supply cabinet for the umpteenth time. They were sitting in Harry's potion class, and Naruto was bored.

_"Because I want to keep in practice. Now be quiet," _Sakura said dumping the ingredients in a borrowed cauldron and stirring it before going back to the cabinet. Naruto sighed but kept quiet by falling asleep on the desk-while Neji was out patrollingwith Hinata-so Neji couldn't berate him.

"OI! Naruto! Wake up you idiot! I told you to stay quiet, not fall asleep!" The first thing Naruto saw when he woke up was Sakura's angry face-very close-and the students staring curiously at them.

"I'm going for a run, I'll get a report from Neji or Hinata if I see either. See you all at later!" He yelled to the class as he sped out of the room to avoid an angry Sakura.

------------------------

An hour later found Naruto running past the Quidditch field for the 238th time. Suddenly Neji and Hinata appeared in front of him and he stopped in his tracks.

_"Naruto. What the hell are you doing?" _Neji asked in a dangerously calm voice.

_"Running, of course. Sakura's with the kid, I needed to do something before I went crazy from boredom. 'Sides, I was getting sleepy and I didn't want to fall asleep while everyone was eating dinner. That would be embarrassing." _Naruto retorted as he dug a rock out of his sandal.

_"Neji-nee-san, why don't we just go inside, they should be eating dinner about now. Naruto made sure Sakura knew-I hope," _Hinata said, trying to stop the two from fighting any more.

_"Yea, and I wanted to know if you guys saw anything out here," _Naruto said leading the other two towards the building.

_"Nothing, we saw those Centaurs that you ran into the other day. They looked like they were looking for you," _Neji said as he held open the door for the others to go into the Great Hall first.

"Probably were. Hi guys! Did you miss us?" Naruto asked enthusiastically as he sat down next to a rather disgruntled Ron.

"Did you have fun running?" Harry asked as he continued making his way steadily through his plate of food. Hermione barely glanced over, she was deep in conversation with Sakura about potions and antidotes.

"Sure, I managed to get around the school 238 times before Neji stopped me."

Everyone within hearing distance turned and stared at him. "Is that ever possible?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"No it shouldn't be, how on earth did you do that?" Hermione paused in her conversation long enough to ask.

"Well, all you have to do is-wait. _Guys! Did you feel that chakra? That's definitely him, what on earth is he doing here?" _Naruto slipped into Japanese as he stood up and looked towards the doors. He turned and grinned evilly at the witches and wizards, "You guys get to meet one of my best friends!" Then he dashed off, leaving the four tables staring after his rapid departure.


	8. Dreams and Masks

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review!

The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There are some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!

_Japanese _

**Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto flew down the halls ignoring everyone staring at him. He flung open the main doors and ran outside stopping just short of the visitor.

Said visitor, knowing Naruto, had stopped a good few yards of the door. He knew Naruto would come flying out and likely knock him over if he didn't.

"_Hello Uzimake Naruto," _He said in a calm monotone.

"GAARA!" Naruto finally couldn't hold it in any longer, he hadn't seen one of his best friends in about a year. Everyone, not just the shinobi with their acute hearing, heard him in the Great Hall.

"Wow, was that Naruto?" Harry asked Sakura.

"Sadly."

Just then Naruto and Gaara came in, Naruto with his arm slung around Gaara's shoulders while he chattered away in Japanese about all that had happened.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured as he caught sight of Gaara. Gaara had on his black pants, maroon cloak(A/N I honestly don't know what else to call it), gray breastplate, and giant gourd. Added to the fact that he still had deep shadows around his eyes, he made quite a scary picture!

Harry noticed that as Gaara sat down Naruto was the only one to sit close to him, even the other ninja scooted away a bit to give him room.

"Hello, I'm Ha-" Harry began to introduce himself politely to the newcomer.

"Harry Potter, I know," Gaara informed him, "I've been briefed about nearly everything already by Naruto. Including the trouble makers," he said as his sand flew to protect that back of his head against a magically enhanced spitball. "And I believe I would be correct in asuming that would be the Draco Malfoy you told me about?" Gaara turned towards Naruto as he asked him.

"The one and only, please feel free to thrash him. I was going to sooner or later, but I think it'll be more fun to watch you!" Naruto beamed as Gaara's sand started dragging Malfoy from his seat and over towards the ninja. Neji had covered his face with his hands-despite the fact that he was wearing a mask-because he knew he'd never be able to stop Gaara from tormenting the annoying kid. Hinata and Sakura were, wisely, edging away from Gaara. Everyone could tell that Naruto was grinning wildly despite the mask he wore.

"Draco Malfoy," Gaara said icily as his captive reached him. "Whatever you have been able to get away with around my friends here, it will not work with me. If you pester us in any way I will not hesitate to punish you as I see fit-"

"Short of killing or maiming. Tsunade will kill me if you do that," Naruto chirped in.

"Fine, I will punish you as I see fit, sadly short of killing or maiming. Now go back to your table and leave us alone if you know what's good for you," So saying his sand rushed back into his gourd dropping Malfoy on the floor in the process.

"You won't get away with this! When my father-Agh!" Malfoy screeched as he was hit square in the face with an orange.

"Hey, guys, the food here's good for something after all!" Naruto remarked above the laughter.

-----------------

The next Monday Sakura and Naruto were sitting in one class with Harry again. Naruto was tired-he had watch the night before-and he was getting very bored. Just when he was fiddling with some smoke-bombs in his pouch Sakura turned and glared at him. She had heard him fidgeting and knew what he was up to. With a sigh of frustration and boredom Naruto tried to find patterns in the paint on the ceiling. (A/N We all know we've done it! =D )

*CRASH*

Sakura looked behind her to see Naruto lifting his head slowly from the desk. An inkpot had rolled of the desk and crashed on the floor. Without hesitating a very angry Sakura dragged Naruto out of the room.

As they got in the hall, however, they were confronted by a bemused Gaara carrying Naruto's fox-friend. "_What happened?" _Gaara asked upon seeing Sakura practically steaming.

"_I don't know, I'm not the one who keeps falling asleep in classrooms. ASK HIM!"_Sakura shouted as she pointed at Naruto with a finger barely a hair from his face.

"_Nani? It was an inkpot..." _Naruto said weakly. There was no arguing with Sakura when she was like this.

"_An inkpot my ass! You fell asleep, banged your head on the table, and knocked that inkpot off!" _Sakura retorted. "_Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job that's actually important to do!" _So saying she stalked back into the classroom.

Naruto looked sheepishly at Gaara and realized that the kazikage was holding his adopted fox. As he gathered the bundle of red fur into his arms Gaara asked him a question.

"_Naruto, when was the last time you slept?"_

_"Not that long ago. I have watch every other night-" _

_"Naruto," _Gaara butted in.

_"Fine. About four days ago. But I don't see why your making a fuss, of all people! You never slept and now you barely do!" _Naruto whined like a little kid trying to get out of trouble.

"_I _couldn't_ sleep. Not didn't. Come on, you're going to sleep right now," _Gaara informed him as they started walking towards the Griffendor tower. "_Now, why haven't you been sleeping?"_

_"I don't know. It gives me the creeps. Kyuubi keeps giving me creepy dreams. He never did that before!" _Naruto complained as the reached the portait hole. He said the password and they walked in. Luckily there was no one down in the common room so Naruto went right into the boys dorms and layed down on his bedroll. "_You can't really force me to sleep though..."_

_"I do know how to put people in a forced sleep. And I'm sure Sakura has some less fun methods..." _Gaara hinted warningly.

"_Got it!" _Naruto said quickly and pretended to be fast asleep. Gaara smiled faintly as within moments Naruto was asleep for real.

-----------

Naruto finally woke up around dinner time and dragged Gaara-who had stayed in the common room while Naruto slept-with him down to the Great Hall.

Sadly, he made the mistake of sitting next to Sakura. She promptly smacked him on the head for sleeping all day. Her smack made Naruto hit his head on the table and-from the abuse of hitting two hard wooden surfaces in one day-his mask broke. As the pieces fell off everyone could see Naruto's shocked and dismayed appearance.

"Sakura-chan! That's my first and only mask! What am I going to do?!" He blurted out as he gathered up the large fragments of his mask. "Tsunade said if I ruined another piece of my uniform this year I'd have to go without it on the entire mission! I can't just go around without my mask!" Already the girls from the Hufflepuff table were staring his way and giggling.

Gaara made an unusual sound that from anyone else would have been a chuckle. As everyone stared at him he quickly regained his stoney composure.

"Here, let me," Hermione said reaching across the table. "_Reparo!_" she said as she tapped his mask with her wand. Instantly it was whole again.

He slipped his mask back on his face to hide his astonished expression. "That was....amazing. Thank you!"

"Can't you guys fix things with your magic back where you come from?" Ron asked.

"No, well, I don't know. We're usually the ones causing the damage, so why would we want to fix what we intentionally caused?" Naruto asked back, then he said in a voice that promised mischeif, "First lessons with us are tonight! I can't wait."


	9. Lessons

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review!

The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There are some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!

_Japanese _

**Kyuubi**

* * *

"Quiet!" Naruto shouted as he stared at all the students assembled in front of him-most the school had turned out to see what the class would be like. He was suddenly very glad he had his teammates to help him deal with all the students. "Ok, now I want all of you to divide by year. First years over here, then second, then third, and so on!" Once he was satisfied he went on. "Now separate by house, I want four house groups for each year group."

"Alright, look at your group. Do you know all the people in your group?" Sakura took over as she stepped up next to Naruto. Boy were they going to have fun with this class! It was a good thing no one could see her sadistic grin through her mask. When most of them answered 'yes' she went on. "Alright, do you know everyone in your year?" This time there were a few more replies of 'no'. "Do you know everyone here?" As they all looked around and murmured 'no' Neji took his cue to yell at them.

"Well you should! They are your school mates. You may have to fight alongside them at any time!" Neji barked at the students as Hinata was doing something mysterious back in the trees. Sakura strode off to join her, when Neji finished talking he left also.

"I want you all to talk to people you don't know for 20 minutes. Introduce yourself, tell them what you like, don't like, and what you want to achieve. I will know if you talk to people you know!" Once Naruto was satisfied they were all doing as he told them to he join his teammates as they cooked up something that promised trouble for the students.

-------

Twenty minutes, several scolded students, and one plan for disaster later Naruto called for them to stop.

"Ok, can anyone tell me who is stronger: Ninjas or Witches and Wizards?" Naruto asked as he pointed to his team and the students alternitively.

"Wizards, of course. We have more spells I bet!" On cocky slitherin said.

"Wrong! How many controlling spells do you have?"

"Ummmm, one. The imperius curse..." A fifth year voiced after a moment's quiet.

"We have several. Yamanaka clan can invade other's minds and make them do their bidding. Naras can use their shadows to control your body. Puppeters can control you with Chakra strings." Naruto told them bluntly. "Next, how many torture spells do you have?"

"One, the cruciatus curse." A hufflepuff girl said quietly.

"We don't need spells. The Uchiha clan has a special eye trait that can torture you for several days-in very few seconds. We also use more...traditional torture methods," Neji said coldly. "Last, how many killing curses do you have?"

"One." Harry said in the absolute silence. "The killing curse."

"All of our justsus were developed to kill, maim, or at least detain the enemy. Now who is stronger?" Sakura said softly. All the students were staring at her wide-eyed, not saying a word. "Now. Divide into groups of three. You MUST have at least one girl and boy on each team. No one from the same grade, no one from the same house, no one you know. Go!"

As she barked the order the students ran around wildly trying to figure out who to team up with. Sakura and Neji separated the students that thought they could trick the ninjas. Eventually everyone was sorted out and Naruto came forward again to speak.

"Ok, now, I'm going to make shadow clones for each group. You have to try and kill the clone-don't worry, it's not really me, you won't hurt me. If you hurt yourselves Sakura can patch you up. Now, your weapons! You aren't allowed to use magic, and anyone who tries to will be promptly tied to a tree. Your performance will be rated on whether you 'kill' the clone or not. If you land a hit they'll disappear. Hinata will arm you," Naruto informed the students. After he was done he made shadow clones for the students to attack. "Ok, everyone set? Ok! Attack only your clone, if you do succeed in 'killing' him sit down out of the way and watch the others. We will end when everyone is finished! ATTACK!"

There was a blur of flying shuriken and kunai as the studens sought to defeat their opponents. After ten minutes the first group landed a hit, sitting down they proceeded to watch the others. Two minutes after that Neji had to tie an over-eager second year to a tree for using magic. After half an hour most the groups had succeeded in defeating their clone. Several had also succeeded in stabbing themselves and had Sakura tend to them. Before long, the only group left consisted of Hermione, a seventh year boy, and a third year girl. After another five minutes Hermione managed to get a shuriken to hit the clones arm as he dodged, only he didn't disappear. Instead the shuriken left a shallow scrape that was bleeding copiously.

"Whoa! You actually got me! Good one, how'd you do it? I'm far better at dodging missles than my clones, and still you get me. Very impressive!" The _real _Naruto said as he put a hand to the scrape on his arm.

"Oh my goodness, Naruto! We could have hurt you!" Hermione screeched as her teammates just looked stunned.

"Nonesense! The only reason you got that is because I was distracted. Your friend was going to help you. Right Harry?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see Neji tie Harry securely to another tree.

"Now you guys...." Naruto mused as he walked over to the students tied to trees. "You were cheating. That would have been fine, if you hadn't got caught. But it's almost impossible for you not to get caught because your magic is so...hmm, what's the word? Flashy! You have to be able to do something without your enemy being able to see it!"

"I bet one night praticing with your primitive toys we could be better than you. You're worse than mudbloods!" Came a cocky voice from the back of the crowd.

There was a swishing sound and several thunks suddenly and then the ninja walked through the students to see who had shouted. Draco Malfoy was pinned to the tree he had been standing in front of-ready to duck behind-by no less than eight shiruken, three kunias, and wire from neck to knee.

"Not so. We live or die by our 'primitive toys' as you so call them. We have full mastery of them by the time we're ten or so. We wouldn't have survived this long if we hadn't been better than our opponents," Sakura said as she checked how tight the wire was and how deep the weapons were imbedded. "We are the first group of ninja in many years to still have all our friends that graduated from the acadamy still alive. And that's only been four years. You wouldn't even last in a war setting against other wizards and witches I'd wager."

"Now, everyone untie your classmates from the trees-expect this one, of course-and head up to your dorms. It's getting late! We'll work on aim tomorrow," Neji said as he started back to the castle, confident that they would follow his orders. Which of course they would, they wouldn't be able to get Draco down from the tree anyway, the shiruken and kunai were too deeply imbedded.


	10. Pratice

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review!

The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There are some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!

_Japanese _

**Kyuubi**

* * *

As the ninja and trooped back inside Hermione caught up and asked them, "Are you really just going to leave him there?"

"Of course, he needs to learn his lesson. I'll get him after breakfast tomorrow," Naruto responded after all the ninja stopped and looked at her incrediously.

"But what about the centuars? There's other less friendly beasts also! He could be hurt badly!" Hermione said then smacked Ron as he came up muttering, "Like we care."

"Fine, I'll set a clone to guard him."

As they got up to the common room Neji realized that this was going to be a rather boring job for them. They'd get very little training until a major fight-if that ever happened. They needed a place they could spar until then.

_"Naruto?"_

_"_Mmmm?" Naruto responded eloquently as he was pondering over the sharpness of the edge of his katana.

_"We need a place to train. We're going to get out of shape at this rate." _Neji replyed eyeing the occupants that were trying to decipher their conversation.

_"And I suppose you don't mean the forest?"_ Naruto pressed his thumb lightly on the blade and sliced it open. Several people gasped at his injury. "_Shit. Now I need to clean the blade again." _

_"Maybe you should have thought about that before. And no, I don't mean anywhere anyone can wander into our spars._

"Hey-Harry!" Sakura waited until he was close to her before whispering to him, "Do you know any good secret places we could practice?"

"Very subtle, Sakura, I commend you," Neji said rather sarcastically.

Sakura held her fist up like she was going to punch him but Harry broke in, "Sure there is, want me to take you now? Hermione, Ron, and I get to come though."

"Fine, let's go."

Ten minutes later they were situated in the Room of Requirment ogling in wonder at all the space, trees, and mock buildings.

"Perfect!" Sakura exclaimed, "What will-"

A knocking at the door cut her off. Neji and Hinata activated their byakuugan simutaniously and then Neji sighed. "It's your clone Naruto."

"Really? Some of them are such idiots. Why didn't he just disapear. That would have been quicker and easier for both of us!" Naruto muttered before going to let his clone in and exchange information. "Sensei Magonagol let Draco Malfoy down." He told them as he stabbed the clone, making it disapear in a puff of smoke.

"What a shame, he really could have benifitted from hanging there awhile. Rules?" Sakura asked again.

"The rules should be for the wizards and witch. Not for you guys." Gaara said nonchalontly, startling said wizards and witch. They hadn't even known he was there.

"Oh, are you not going to join us?" After Gaara shook his head Naruto continued. "Ok then, you can stay near them and use your sand to protect them if you need to. Every advantage for us?" He asked turning back to his team.

"Except for one."

"Dammit Neji! Fine, I'll do this the hard way!" Naruto understood why, but still-it would have made it far easier to win.

As they went off to the middle of the room to start Hermione asked Gaara a brave question, "No offense, but you don't look the same as them. Are you a different rank or something?"

Gaara fixed her with an icy glance long enough to make her uncomfortable before replying, "Yes. I'm not an ANBU. I'm Kazekage of my village."

"But didn't Naruto say the Kages were the leaders of their villages?" Ron asked.

"Yes. And it seems he's been a little too free with what he's said."

"It's our fault, we ask a lot of questions. What is your village like?" Harry asked.

"Far different from their village. Their's is one of heat, streams, forests, and mountains. My village is in a vast desert with scant-if any-life outside of our walls."

"What are the villages called?" Hermione barely got out before Gaara cut in.

"That is classified and much more than you need to know." He said icily and then stopped talking as he watched Naruto's clones fly through the air and get destroyed by Sakura.

"So, ummm, who do you think will win?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"I don't know anyone other than Naruto well enough to guess."

"Oh. I don't think it'll be Hinata or Neji. Hinata seems to gentle, and her and Neji don't seem to be as powerful as Sakura and Naruto." Hermione based her quess on what she had seen.

"Don't underestimate a Hyuuga." was all Gaara had to say to that.

Over an hour later Hermione had her nose buried in a book, Harry was still watching the fight intently, and Ron was eating some Berry Bots. Gaara was studying the spar trying to determine each members' strengths and weaknesses. He knew Naruto wouldn't use Kyuubi or actually try and hurt his teammates to win-so it was guaranteed that he would lose. Hinata's strength was starting to lag-he could tell because she wasn't hitting and blocking as many shots. Sakura seemed to be doing ok, even if she was a litle slower. And Neji was also slowing, but he covered it better.

Just then an explosion was heard that startled everyone on the sidelines-except Gaara of course-and Naruto was seen dangling from a wire trap encased in wire and exploding tags that would ensure he didn't move, if he didn't want to be crisped, at least. Sakura lept up and drew a kunai lightly against his throat, drawing a slight trail of blood while saying, "Dead."

"Why doesn't he break free?" Harry asked softly as the remaining three ninja went on fighting.

"Because if he moves a muscle those tags will explode," Gaara replied, keeping to himself that even all those tags probably wouldn't kill him.

The remaining three realized their fight was coming to an end and starting pulling out all the stops. Sakura punched Neji with a glowing fist but he managed to tap her side before he went flying into a tree. Gaara nodded to himself, Sakura wasn't going to win either. You couldn't even let Neji tap you that lightly-he had probably damaged her internally. As Neji extracted himself from the tree Hinata flew at him and all you could see was blue chakra flying. Then Hinata went flying and Sakura caught her and set her gently on the ground. Then Sakura and Neji were fighting intensly with blue and green chakra. Finally Sakura collapsed to her knees and surrendered.

"Neji won." Harry said as if he didn't believe it.

"Why did Sakura surrender? It looked like she could have won," Hermione murmured over her book.

"Because Neji damaged her chakra system earlier and if she didn't surrender now she might have died. Neji, get Hinata out of there-I'm going to get Naruto down."

Gaara slowly got his sand between Naruto and the exploding tags. Then, when Naruto was incased in sand and safe from the tags, Gaara triggered them. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared Gaara was letting Naruto out of the sand. Naruto hit the floor and trotted over to everyone.

"That was fun! How is everybody?" He asked turning to Sakura.

"I'll be fine, I've fixed my chakra system. Hinata is just knocked out and will come around. Neji's fine, he's only going to have bruises and I'm letting him keep those since I gave them to him. You good?"

"Yup, just a little light headed from being upside down so long. Who set that?" Naruto asked turning to Neji. Neji silently pointed to the unconcious Hinata.

"Well, we'd best go back out. You guys need to finish homework and go to sleep. Neji, Sakura, you're on watch tonight." Naruto said holding the door open as everyone trooped past-Neji carrying Hinata.


	11. Old Friends

_Wow, I've been gone for a really long time. My computer hasn't really been working these last six months so we just got a new one. Yayness! So yea, sorry for being gone!_

--

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There _are_ some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!_

_--_

History was boring. It didn't even matter whose history it was! Two more days of following Harry around bored Naruto. He was sitting in the back of Harry's history class spacing off-but he wasn't the only one. Even the rest of the team seemed to be bored out of their minds. Just as the teacher was rambling on about something or other the door opened and a man with gray hair peered in and said in a lazy voice, "Yo."

"Kakashi!" Naruto leapted up and started talking to him in rapid Japanese with Sakura trying to add her bit while Hinata and Neji just stood and watched. After about a minute Kakashi noticed that his entrance and the teams reactions had everyone paying attention to them rather than the teacher and he ushered the younger ninja out into the hall. Finally Sakura got a word in edgewise, "Why are you here?"

"Well," Kakashi said as the four of them quieted while waiting for his answer, "I came to get the mission report."

"Shit."

"I'll take that as you haven't done it yet, Naruto. Oh well, i guess I just get to stay here and meet all the students and staff while you finish it." At this Naruto gulped and ran to the common room to hastily write it to get Kakashi away from the impressionable kids as soon as possible. Kakashi looked at Sakura and gave a big grin, that no one could see, and braced himself as students came pouring out of the classroom. As the ninjas and Harry's group headed down to lunch.

"Who are you?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Hermione peered at Kakashi over the table.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, sensei of team 7."

"Who's team 7?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron and Harry load their plates with as much as they could fit.

"Me, of course, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai." Kakashi replyed disinterested as he poked some of the food with a kunai.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you. You better hope you don't meet Sai, he'll insult you and then kick your butt when you try to get back at him." Sakura said as the wizards shovled food into their mouths and Hermione ate at a more dignified pace.

That day Kakashi followed along with the team in place of Naruto. Needless to say, extreme chaos was caused. And mostly becuase of his perverted book choice, that he of course had to read constantly. When at long last after dinner everyone trooped up to the common room Naruto finished scribbling something and stood shouting "Done!" Kakashi sighed heavily, he'd really wanted to stay longer to play a few tricks on the students. But Tsunade wanted the report ASAP so he had to take it as soon as it was done. He put something into Sakura's hands as he walked past her, ruffled Naruto's hair, and then dissapeared with the scroll.

Neji gave Sakura and questioning look as she stuffed the object into her pouch but she shook he head and smiled at Naruto as he frowned at the spot Kakashi had been in. All the students in the common room were getting used to the ninjas so they just kept doing their homework as Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined them while the ninjas bickered softly in the corner. Finally, coming to a decision, they all left the room without a word.

"I'll get the north, Sakura the south, Neji west and Hinata east. Got it?" Naruto said as his team reassembled on the tower.

"Hai!" they all said and sped off to search for anything unusual in the woods. Just sitting around watching the students was boring so they were doing some normally sleep-inducing recon, that was now better than other options.

--

That night Naruto heard a sound he had heard far too often for his liking. He got out of his bed and softly crept down the stairs and into the common room. He walked over to one of the couches and put an arm around Sakura, who was sitting there. She hugged him as she continued crying. Naruto knew without asking that she was crying becuase of Kakashi. He had come and reminded her of the team they use to have, and who had left it. Naruto gently took the picture of the origonal team seven out of her hands and put it face down on the small side table as he held Sakura.


	12. Vacation Prelude

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_The other Naruto charactars will be playing a part later, please let me know if there are any couples you'd like to see. There _are_ some I won't do-be warned! Thanks! Read and review!_

_--_

Classes flew by along with the days. Before long the ninja's doned their cloaks becuase of the snow and bitter wind that howled around the castle. The ninjas helped Hagrid bring in the many christmas trees, surprising all the students when each brought in a tree by themselves. They were even alloted a tree to decorate themselves, needless to say it was dangerous to walk under.

Just as Naruto was placing a giant shiruken on the top to act as a star Ron came running up to were his friends and the other ninjas were assembled at the base of the tree. "Guys, guess what! Mum just sent me a letter saying you all will be coming home with us for christmas! We'll leave tomorrow, " Naruto jumped from the tree and made it sway onimously, but for once nothing fell.

"Cool, a new place to explore. I guess you guys need to pack then!" Naruto said making the wizards and witch groan in dismay.

They all trooped up to the Gryffindor tower to pack so they wouldn't have to do it frantically in the morning. Neji and Gaara had their stuff neatly stowed away all the time, Naruto's was sprawled in a small area, but Ron and Harry had to search under the bed and all over the room for their stuff. One kunai of Naruto's had gotten wedged between the wall and a bedpost and as he was wiggling it out from it's awkward placement he sliced his hand on it. As he drew his hand-with the kunai-out from behind the bed Sakura came into the room to see if they were ready yet, Hermione and-a very red-Hinata came a few seconds after giving Sakura time to make sure the boys were decent.

"Idiot! Now we have to clean this up. Jeez, how many times have you gotten cut by accident since we came here? You are getting really slow!" Sakura ranted after she smacked him upside the head.

"I'll just clean it up, stop freaking out Sakura," Naruto murmured as he wiped the blood of his hand onto Sakura's pants. She just stood there for a moment staring at him, then she grabbed him by his collar and flung him screeching out the window and stompted out of the room.

Everyone just stared at where she and Naruto had been moments before. "I'll get something to clean up the blood," Hinata said into the silence and left the room. Neji sighed and finished packing up Naruto's things for him, if he was smart he'd stay away from Sakura for quite a while.

_--_

_yea i know this chapter is really short and the last one were really short, I promise the next one will be a lot longer!_


	13. Christmas Visitors?

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_Japanese is italized. __Read and review!_

_--_

A day and a half later saw them settled somewhat comfortably into the Weasly home. There had been some chaos at first when Naruto refused to let any of the students move until his clones had gone through the entire house and dragged everyone out to make sure they were actually the Weaslys. Fred and George had naturally given him hell for that. They had turned one of his Kunai into a snake which he flung at George's-or Fred's he couldn't really tell them apart-face.

Then one afternoon while the ninjas were watching the Weasly kids, plus Harry, play Quidditch all hell broke loose.

There was a giant poof of smoke and before the smoke even cleared the ninjas had grabbed all the wizards and wisked them into the house and stood with weapons out and at the ready in front of the door. When the smoke did settle and the ninjas saw who had created it they put their weapons away. In front of them stood all their old teammates, teachers, Konohamaru, and Gaara's siblings.

"_Your youthful companions have arrived at last_!" Gai shouted and gave the ANBU team a giant smile accompanied by a thumbs up. As all the wizards and witches in the house wondered what was going on Neji opened the door to let them out muttering about how he got stuck with such a horrible team. A giant dog sniffed the wizards and ANBU then jumped on Hinata as she laughed and tried to push him away.

"_Good to see you again. Down Akamaru, you're a lot bigger than her_!" Kiba laughed as he and Shino came up and gave Hinata hugs.

"I hope you two haven't been getting into trouble since the last time I saw you," Kakashi lazily said as Sai and him walked over to Sakura and Naruto.

Sai opened his mouth to spout some insult but before he could Gaara's sand wrapped around his mouth. "_We don't need your language here. You would horrify the people we're protecting. If you can't keep from insulting everyone I'm sure we can find a way to keep you from talking at all_" Gaara said ominously before letting the sand go and walking over to talk to his siblings.

Soon everyone dispersed to talk to their friends and teammates leaving the wizards to watch and wonder. Kiba had his arm around Hinata's shoulders as she talked to him, Shino, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. Naruto was in a heated discussion with Sai and Kakashi while Sakura was trying to calm him down and keep Konohamaru from pestering them. Neji was being verbally attacked with 'youthfullness' by Lee and Gai while Tenten was laughed at his expression while she held his hand. Gaara was talking with Temari and Kankuro about how the Sand country was doing.

"Hey," the ever lazy Shikamaru said after wandering over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. The rest of the Weasly's had left, Molly to make more food, the twins to plot something horrible, Arthur to work, and Ginny to put the Quidditch stuff away.

"Hi, who are you? I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and that's Ron Weasly," Harry said politely trying to figure out how all these strange people all came from one place.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked, when Shikamaru nodded he went on, "Hinata and Naruto are going out, but Naruto seems so close to Sakura, and the guy with the giant dog has his arm around Hinata..."

"That's because they're teammates. We have to completely trust out teammates, otherwise we'd die on our missions. We have to be extremely close and know as much as we can about each other, otherwise we wouldn't work together well. Naruto and Sakura have been through a lot together so they're very close, but Naruto loves Hinata. Hinata has loved Naruto since before we graduated the academy. She's one of those rare people that if Naruto did choose Sakura over her she would be genuinly happy for him," Shikamaru said as he watched Sakura punch Konohamaru for doing Naruto's perverted jutsu to try and get his attention.

"No!_ Absolutely not! We're fine with just the four of us!" _The only word the wizards and witch understood was 'no' but even they could tell that Naruto was really pissed about something. Sai quickly said something in return that made Gaara scowl and Naruto launched himself at Sai. Before either of them could hurt the other Kakashi grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and held them apart. As he was telling them both to be more mature Naruto had his eyes closed and wasn't really moving. Suddenly he opened his eyes, now lined in red and with sideways slitted pupils, and launched himself once more at Sai. Kakashi just shook his head and motioned to Shikamaru.

"Just a minute you guys," he said and made several hand seals before his shadow grew out and reached Naruto and Sai. "I've got them now." he told Kakashi.

"What'd you do?" Ron asked as he looked at the shadow stretching between the three of them.

"I used my clan's technique to grab them. Look, they can't move unless I do." Then Shikamaru waved making Naruto and Sai wave as well while the wizards and witch looked on in wonder. Then he walked forward so he and his prisoners were closer. "Now, what's the problem? You should know better than to use sage mode just to get away from Kakashi just so you can attack Sai. It isn't worth the effort."

"Tsunade-sama wants to add Sai to the team," Kakashi said after it became clear that Naruto wasn't going to say anything.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and others! Besides, our team is the best. Two Byakugan users and the best medical ninja other than Tsunade. AND Gaara's here!" Naruto burst out angrily.

"But Gaara's already been capture once, no offense Gaara-sama," Tenten said

"I'll try and convince her, but if Tsunade hears of anything happening she's going to go over the top next time." Kakashi said and pulled out his book to start reading.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and let Sai and Naruto out of his shadow, soon Temari and Kankuro walked over and starting discussing tactics with Shikamaru. It was in Japanese so the wizards and witch couldn't understand them, not that they would have anyway.

"How's Kurenai? Has the baby been born yet?" Hinata asked Shikamaru excitedly ignoring the puzzled and concerned looks from the wizards and witch.

"She's doing great, kids not born yet. He's being troublesome. Should be along any day now though."

"Who's Kurenai, and why does Shikamaru know and you don't?" Hermione asked

"She's my team's sensei," Hinata replied, "Shikamaru knows because he's helping take care of her. His sensei was her fiance, he went on a mission and was killed. So Shikamaru promised to take care of her and be like a dad to her baby."

"That's so sad! Having your father die before you're ever born!" Hermione looked at Harry as she spoke but he just shrugged.

"It happens, we're ninja. We've all had close calls, it's just a part of being who we are." Temari said as she joined the conversation. "Most these Konoha ninja are lucky, they have their parents I believe. Except for Naruto."

"What about you guys?" Harry asked.

"Our mother died when Gaara was born, Gaara killed our uncle when we was very little after our father hired him to kill Gaara, and then our father was killed a few years ago. That's when Gaara took over the position of Kazekage," Kankuro said with a gleeful smile as he watched the expressions of horror.

"Did you really kill your uncle?" Ron asked Gaara as he walked over to join his siblings.

"Yes. Our father, the previous Kazekage, ordered him to kill me. He had always hated me since his sister died giving birth to me so he agreed to it. I was stronger than him even though I was only six." Gaara shrugged.

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped as Harry and Ron looked shocked.

"That's the life of a shinobi," Gaara retorted.

"Stop dampening their optimistic natures. It's not all bad, some of it's really awesome!" Naruto said slinging his arms around Ron and Harry.

"And that's from you of all people!" Kankuro laughed ruffling Naruto's hair as Naruto growled at him.

---

"What did you mean earlier? The 'that's from you of all people!'" Harry asked as he climbed out of one of the many windows onto the roof.

"How'd you find me up here?" Kankuro asked as he twiddled his fingers, or at least that's all Harry saw, Kankuro was really hiding his puppet back out of sight since Harry was no threat.

"You ninjas seem to go up on the rooftops a lot, you weren't with the others so I figured you'd be out here somewhere," Harry said as he sat near where Kankuro was lying down.

"Well aren't you a clever kid?" Kankuro murmured then was silent so long Harry thought he wasn't going to get an answer before Kankuro spoke again. "Because besides Gaara, Naruto's had the shittiest childhood of any of us. Both Naruto's parents died shortly within his birth so he lived in the orphanage until he was 10 or so, then he moved out to live alone in a little apartment. He never had any friends until he became a ninja at twelve-which he only finally became because he was able to do a technique that only high level ninjas can do-and then they were just his teammates at first. Plenty of ninja have been orhphans, that's not what was so bad. The bad thing was that everyone hated him and he never knew why. He never learned why everyone hated and feared him of all people until the night he became a ninja."

"What about Gaara? You said beside him Naruto had the worst..."

"Gaara would have been better off an orphan," Kankuro said harshly, "Our father thought he was becoming far too powerful to be kept alive and so orderered numerous assasinations on him. That started when he was six, even then he beat all the assasins because he was so strong. Temari and I were terrified of him, he was caring as a small child, but after our uncle tried to assasinate him he just lived to survive. I don't blame him, but he was absolutely rutheless, even for a ninja. He fought Naruto at the chunnin exams-the exams to become a higher ranking ninja-and Naruto beat him. Naruto....changed him. He became the Kazekage of our village and died-well kind of died-saving our village from attackers."

"Then why did people hate them so much? Gaara's kind of strange, and Naruto's really exuburent but I don't undestand why they'd be hated so much..." Harry asked but trailed of as Kankuro stood up and looked toward the window.

"Because we are monsters." Gaara said from the open window as Harry whirled around. Gaara stood in the front with Naruto and Temari just behind him. "Everyone but you and Temari have left. Here's the documents, I gave my signature on all but a few. Hurry back, I don't trust those idiots running my village."

Kankuro nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke along with Temari before Gaara turned his almost glare onto Harry. "You are much to nosy for your own good sometimes. Naruto trusts your good judgement, but I no longer do. You are too smart to be going around coaxing our people to tell you snippets of our lives. Too soon you'll figure out the whole story and that story is highly classified. Your friends are in bed, it's past time you were also."

"Why is everything so classified?" Harry mumbled as he jogged up the stairs.

"Because we're ninja!" Naruto yelled after Harry causing him to turn red and go faster. "I wish it wasn't so classified, though, too sometimes."

Gaara just put his hand on Naruto's shoulder then walked away to start his watch along with Neji and Sakura without looking back to see Naruto look up at the stars and sigh.


	14. Fight!

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_Japanese is italized. __Read and review!_

_--_

_"_I'm so bored!" Naruto said as he threw kunai into a tree through the open window. It was nearly a week after their visitors had left and Naruto was bored. Sakura was looking through some medical books in the room she shared with Ginny, Hermione, and Hinata, Gaara was sitting silently at the table with Naruto, Neji was walking around the house to check for intruders, and Hinata was maintaining her weapons. They were watching the Weaslys and Harry play Quidditch-again-while Hermione watched and cheered them on out in the yard. "This is so boring," Naruto mumbled as the 'thunk' from the kunai hitting the tree nearly drowned out his words.

"_Dinner_ time!" Molly yelled out the window after making sure Naruto was't going to throw another kunai. "Come in now and eat!"

As the wizards and witches trooped in Naruto and Gaara vacated the chairs preferring to stand in a corner instead of being caught up in a bustle of dinner-time mayhem. Nearly an hour later when dessert was just done being consummed things went downhill. Naruto sent a flurry of kunai into the wall because he had seen a plant like face sticking out of it just moments before and a shout was heard from outside the house.

The ninja, all recognizing the voice as Neji's, dashed out the closest exits and made sure the wizards and witches were locked inside safe from harm. As they arrived at Neji's side, weapons drawn, his opponent backed off. They soon saw why as he was joined by many others.

"Why is it always you guys?" Naruto said after a moment of hatred filled silence. In front of the four ANBU stood Tobi-aka Madara, Zetsu, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Sasuke-of course. "And Zetsu, stop sticking your head out of people's walls! Don't you know that's rude?"

"Let's see, blonde and annoying, you must be Naruto behind that mask. And pink hair, well none other than Sakura. Hmm, I don't know who the other two might be, they're unimportant," Karin said sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"Don't underestimate what you don't know" Neji said as he triggered a trap he had set just before the enemy nins arrival. Karin shot up into the air to dangle by and ankle wrapped in explosive tags.

Then the fight really started as Suigetsu retreived Karin from the trap and Tobi and Zetsu stood back to watch the others fight. Karin attacked Sakura and the two fought with chakra reinforced kicks and blows. Suigetsu attacked Neji forcing him to block with his Katana since with Suigetsu swinging his giant sword Neji wouldn't be able to get close enough to damage his chakra system. Hinata attacked Jugo before he could react knowing she had a limited time to use 'gentle fist' against him.

_"Please, Sasuke, you can still come back to Konoha with us. Tsunade will forgive you, just stop doing this,"_ Naruto said softly.

"_You idiot, when will you figure out that I'm not coming back. It's Konoha's fault that my clan is dead, and I will avenge their death!" _Sasuke said as he thrust a chidori into Naruto's chest before he had a chance to block it. Naruto flew back and smacked into a tree near the house. As he landed he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and groaned when he realized it was Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children trying to swarm out of the house with Arthur and Molly trying to keep them in.

"You idiots!" Naruto screamed as he pushed them all back in the house. "These are not wizards, this is not a fight you can win! Gaara, they must remain safe, that's our mission," He stood quietly for a moment and concentrated while Gaara came over to gaurd the wizards and witches for the team. When Naruto opened his eyes again they were yellow and slitted and outlined in red.

"_Move guys"_ Naruto said quietly so only his teammates, who were closets to him, could hear him. As Sakura, Neji, and Hinata lept free of their opponents Naruto threw the two Rasenshiruken he had created and watched as they grew bigger and sliced through Suigetsu, the only one who didn't leap clear, and several trees. Naruto heard a cheer come from the house as Suigetsu appeared to fall but just shook his head. Water came out and fixed the newly created wound. Why bother expending energy getting out of the way of something that can't damage you? Naruto swayed slighty as the red around his eyes disappeared and his eyes went back to normal, he had used up all his natural chakra and then some.

Naruto was the first to leap back into the fight and was hit by Suigetsu's sword for his pains. He stumbled back and leaned against the tree he had smacked into earlier as he waited for the Kyuubi's chakra to heal the deep cut in his side. Sakura was next in with a punch filled with chakra that she smacked into Karin making her fly back several feet. Neji attacked Sasuke, frustrated by not being able to get close to Suigetsu, and managed to land a minor hit before having to avoid his swinging katana. Hinata drew her katana and attacked Suigetsu to stop him from chopping everyone to bits with his giant sword. Naruto lept back into the fray before fully healed because Jugo had become angry and was starting to spout weapons left and right.

After ages of intense fighting Neji managed to hit Jugo from behind in a vital spot, making him collapse as his chakra system shut down. Naruto joined Hinata fighting Suigetsu simply trying to contain the destruction he created. Sakura punched Karin a second time, after being hit once herself, throwing Karin backwards and into Zetsu. Blocking another blow from Neji, Sasuke looked around and noticed that his team wasn't winning.

"_Retreat. We can attack again without Zetsu warning them another time," _Tobi said and disappeared, taking Karin and Zetsu with him. Suigetsu swung his sword around once again, hitting Hinata in the side before she could react, and left. Sasuke glared at them all and grabbed the unconcious Jugo before disappearing after throwing several bombs at the ANBU team.

They were all blown back several feet with Naruto being the first to get up. He ran over to where Hinata was lying on the grass, picked her up, and ran her into the house to set her gently on the couch. Sakura came in next supporting Neji because of a gash in his leg, she herself was bruised and battered but otherwise unhurt. Neji sat down in a chair and Sakura turned from him to the unconcious Hinata.

"I can help," Hermione said in a small voice as she crouched beside Sakura, wand at the ready, "I know some medical magic."

"No, thank you though. I can heal them myself and I believe Hinata's wound is beyond you. Please make sure your friends are alright though," Sakura said shortly as her hands glowed green and she plunged them into Hinata's side in an attempt to heal her. Ten minutes later Sakura wiped her forhead with a bloody hand and turned back to Neji and quickly healed him. "You all fixed up Naruto?"

"Yea, is she ok?" Despite the wound in his side and chest being healed over Naruto looked sick as he looked at Hinata's prone form on the couch.

"She's fine. She just needs to sleep a sound sleep tonight. Neji and I will take your shift tonight." She said and left to wash off her hands in the sink. Naruto sat down on the floor and leaned his head back against the couch Hinata was on.

"I'll get another armored vest for you and Hinata, hers is completely ruined and so is yours. I'll be back before nightfall, don't do anything stupid," Neji said as he stood up and laid a hand gently on Hinata's forehead. Naruto just gave him a tired grin and waved him on. Neji disappeared in a poof of smoke as Sakura came back into the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said and was smacked by his mother for his language. Naruto looked up to see Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's standing in the doorway with confused and concerned expressions.

"That really had nothing to do with you. They weren't here for you, any of you. They're here for me," Naruto said and leaned his head back again. Now when Neji came back he would be accompanied by as many other ninja as Tsunade could force to come.

"Why? I mean, why you especially instead of someone else?" Harry asked as he tentativly sat down in the chair Neji had vacated.

"Hmmm, that's classified. And they were after Gaara, and got him too. And they're after Killerbee, they got everyone else..." Naruto sighed as he trailed off.

"Who was the guy you were talking to? It sounded like you were trying to reason with him. And are you sure you're fine? You got hit pretty hard twice and Sakura didn't heal you..." Hermione said as she and Ron joined Harry.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and I was trying to reason with him, he's my best friend. Of course I'm fine, not even a scratch anymore," Naruto said before he closed his eyes and started snoring.

"Come on you guys, sage mode takes a lot out of him. Let him sleep there for tonight," Sakura said as she herded everyone out of the room and looked back at her sleeping teammates.


	15. Another Charge

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_Japanese is italized. __Read and review!_

_--_

The next morning Naruto was walking around with Hinata, supporting her gently because he side still hurt despite the healing. There was a poof of smoke in front of them and Naruto hurredly pushed Hinata behind him and pulled out his katana. When the smoke dissapeared Naruto's katana was nearly touching the nose of a middle-aged man with a girl beside him.

"_Good morning Hiashi-san. Forgive me, I did not know who you were at first,"_ Naruto said as he hurriedly sheathed his katana. He bowed to the man and then left as Neji came up to stand with Hinata.

"_Hyuuga-sama, we were not expecting you or Hanabi-chan,"_ Neji said as he bowed to his uncle and cousin.

_"Obviously, otherwise I doubt I would find my daughter so weak,"_ Hiashi said harshly as he noticed how Hinata leaned on Neji.

"_Otou-sama it's not their fault! I am a ninja, I will get hurt occasionally!"_ Hinata murmured as she blushed.

"_I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama,"_ was all Neji said, he knew Hiashi would expect more, but he also knew Hinata would be offended if he apologized more for Hinata's injury.

Hiashi looked at Neji for a moment then past him to Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara. "_Well. Do not let it happen again. I'm leaving Hanabi with you for some time. I have to attend to some matters within the clan that will take me some time so I cannot train her. I also wish her to see life outside the village. I expect you to train her and watch after her, Hinata may be a trained ANBU Ninja, but Hanabi is not. Guard her accordingly!" _He pushed Hanabi forward slightly then disappeared in another poof of smoke.

"He just made our lives more difficult didn't he?" Naruto asked as he walked up with the other ninjas while the Hermione, Ron, and Harry trailed behind.

"Of course he did," Neji said as he absently ruffled Hanabi's hair.

As Hanabi smacked his hand away and ran up to Naruto who caught her up in a hug, "_Naruto-kun! I'm going to stay with you and Onee-san and Onii-san and Sakura-chan and Kazekage-sama!" _Naruto just laughed at her excitement.

Looking at them Hermione asked, "It sounded like you guys all called that man something different. Who was he? And who is she?"

"I called him him Hiashi-san, it's a respectful way of saying mister. Neji called him Hyuuga-sama, which is basically Lord Hyuuga because he's the head of the clan. Hinata called him Otou-sama which is the most respectful way to say father. This is Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, I guess she's staying with us for a bit," Naruto looked at Hanabi and sighed slightly, "And now we have another person to guard."

"Why are you guarding her as well? Isn't she a ninja also?" Harry asked the ninjas.

"Soon! I am eleven. Next time exams happen I will take them and be Genin!" Hanabi said in broken english. "I am only student so my english is not as well as an ANBU."

"You're younger than my sister and you're going to go out and start killing people!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Sakura said and the wizards and witch looked a little more relieved, "Genin start with stupid missions like finding lost pets, then they get escort missions. Since we're not in a war right now she won't kill anyone until she's at least Jounin-unless she kills someone during the Chunnin exams..it's happened before..."

"So you guys have killed people?" Harry asked quietly.

"Your contract expressed a desire for the _best _ninjas. The _best_ ninjas are ANBU. ANBU translates to Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. You do not get the best without getting ninja who have killed," Neji stated then stalked off the find another cot for Hanabi.

"Well you could have said that better," Naruto said as he caught up to Neji.

"Why?"

"Well these guys are used to only bad guys killing."

"They don't think their protectors kill?"

"Actually...I don't think they do. Aurors they call them. I think the Aurors just capture and then the enemies are locked up."

"Well that's a stupid way of doing things. Prisoners escape and then you have to catch them again, it wastes too much time. It's much better to just kill them the first time," Neji retorted then walked on without Naruto who stopped and turned back to the rest of their team and their charges.

--

Naruto smiled as he walked into the Weasley kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley trying to get Hanabi to eat more, she was so small! He went over to the beam that several of his kunai were still in from the night before. As he pulled them out the other wizards and witches filed in for lunch and watched slightly unnerved as he heaved six of his deeply imbedded kunais out.

"I really wish Zetsu wouldn't materialize in walls and stuff like that. It's creepy. And then I have to go through all the effort of getting my weapons out," Naruto mumbled as he worked.

"If you hadn't thrown them at an enemy you couldn't hit you wouldn't have to deal with pulling them out," Neji quipped as he walked past to go outside and keep watch.

Naruto glared at him but refrained from commenting.

"How do you guys get along? I mean, you and Neji always seem to be fighting, how are you friends?" Harry asked as he sat down and started eating.

"We just disagree a lot is all. Besides, we're teammates. We don't have to get along, we just have to have each others back. Just because he gets high and mighty and thinks his childhood was horrible because he's in the branch clan and his father was used in a trade-off instead of Hiashi...." Naruto trailed off as he glared at the wall and yanked the last kunai out. "Besides, do you get along with all your friends all the time?"

"_Neji-nii-san tries to get along with you. Why can't you try as well?" _Hanabi said quietly as she stood up the leave the table.

_"I do try, it's not my fault he thinks you can't change your fate. Why are you getting on my case as well now? I thought you liked me better than him!" _Naruto replied as he stowed his kunai

_"He's my onii-san! Besides, he can teach me things you can't! He knows things you don't!" _Hanabi yelled at him.

_"Only because I don't have the byakugan!" _Naruto shouted back as Hanabi ran outside to find Neji. "Geez, why is everyone after me today! Hey Hinata, you gonna yell at me too? The rest of your family has!"

"Neji's always going to bug you, your personalities clash constantly. And Hanabi is still young, she hasn't even graduated the academy yet, you shouldn't let her goad you," Hinata smiled as she gave Naruto a hug then went outside to try and calm her little sister.

"They're all against me," Naruto said with faked air of sadness, "I simply can't win for losing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed at him with Molly Weasley wondered how such a silly person could protect others.


	16. Again!

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_Japanese is italized. __Read and review!_

_--_

_"_We're heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow so you guys better get packed up tonight, the boys are already up there trying to find all their stuff," Hermione told Naruto as he annoyed one the gnomes outside the house.

"Ok, we'll head in now," Naruto said as he motioned to his team to stop what they were doing. Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata came back from training in an open field, Sakura got up from where she had been staring at the sunset, and Gaara lept out of a tree to come striding across the lawn. They all had their backs turned o the small woods so none of them noticed the people sneaking up on them until it was almost too late.

A twig snapped and Neji-the farthest back-spun quickly to see an assortment of weapons flying at them. Even faster he started spinning while releasing chakra to block the weapons. As they fell to the ground Neji picked Hanabi up and grabbed Hinata's arm and ran towards the house as fast as he could. Naruto shoved Hermione back into the house with orders to tell the others not to come out while he cursed fluently. Sakura waited until Gaara reached her before turning to go back to the house with him. As all the ninjas stood in front of the house they waited to see who their enemy was this time, when they found out it was unwelcome.

_"One day. We get one day of rest before you dig up all the rouge nin you can and attack us again. You bastard!" _Naruto shouted at the enemy emerging from the trees while Tobi just stood on a branch and watched. As more and more rouge nin appeared from the trees Neji pushed Hanabi up against the wall of the house and told Hinata to guard her. When she argued he reminded her of her sore side and convinced her to stay. Sakura, Gaara, and Neji stepped forward while Naruto sat down cross legged and sat perfectly still.

As weapons and jutsus went flying Neji ran forward to engage the nin knocking the first few out with 'gentle fist' before drawing his katana, Sakura followed shortly behind with glowing fists that flung any nin that came too close far away, and Gaara maintained his position blocking and weapons that came too close to Naruto while using his sand to kill several nin.

When Naruto stood up he again had yellow slitted eyes with red surrounding them. Quickly he ran away from the house, bit his thumb and slammed it down on the ground. Moments later, when the smoke cleared, Naruto stood high in the air on the back of a giant toad who didn't care if his feet landed on top of the rouge nin. Naruto and Gamabunta set about attacking any nin that was foolish enough to stay near them, soon, though, a ninja managed to wound Gamabunta's leg deeply so Naruto sent him back and continued his fight on foot. By this time ninja had reached Hinata and she attacked them with all her might while Hanabi cringed against the wall of the house.

When over half of the enemy force was depleted there was a shrill scream that ended abruptly. Naruto looked towards the sound and saw Hinata and Hanabi collapse and several nin grab Hinata and run off with her.

Naruto turned to run after them when Neji grabbed his arm, without thinking Naruto released a burst of orange chakra from his skin causing Neji to yelp and let go. "Do not stop me. I will bring her back. Do _not_ go to Konoha while I am gone unless I don't come back within the week," seeing Neji about to argue Naruto cut in again, "Your uncle will kill us, and then he will fetch Hinata back, and likely stop just short of killing her. I _will_ get her." So saying he created a clone then dashed off into the trees after the nin while Neji angrily turned back to the remaining enemy and attacked him one handedly.

--

He wasn't gone long when Naruto realized he was in way over his head. He should have at least brought one other, but the Harry was the team's top priority. Soon he wasn't running through the trees anymore, they were on an open plain and he still hadn't caught sight of his enemies. But they had caught site of them.

He had time to whirl around and see the four nin sneaking up on him before one hit him on the head effectively knocking him unconcious.

--

Soon after Naruto left the ninjas took care of the remaining enemy nin and turned to Tobi, who was still in the tree, before he sighed and disappeared. Swiftly Neji ran to the unconcious Hanabi, picked her up, and ran inside with her to place her on the couch her sister had been laying on only two nights before, Sakura came in next with Gaara and Naruto's clone bringing up the rear.

"Just knocked out, it's best just to let her sleep it off," Sakura said after she swiftly checked Hanabi. She grabbed Neji's hand, ignoring his soft protest, and made a face at it, "Naruto?" after Neji's nod she grabbed some bandages from her kit, "I can't heal those, it's impossible. You'll just have to bandage it and make do with your other hand for now. Gaara are you all right?" she asked as she saw him with a hand clapped over her other arm.

"It will heal," he said stiffly.

"It will heal faster if you let me," tentativly she set her hand over his and pushed her chakra through to heal the deep slice.

After making sure no one would die on her, Sakura sent Neji to sleep promising him that Hanabi would be well, then packed her bag and went to sleep herself, leaving Gaara the watch knowing he would be able to explain Hinata and Naruto's absence to the wizards and witches without telling too much.


	17. Complications

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto to my dismay. This is my first fanfict so please be kind and review! _

_Japanese is italized. __Read and review!_

_--_

Naruto woke the next night to a strange buzzing in his head and a severe ache in his arms. Slowly opening his eyes he saw he was hanging by a tree with metal handcuffs and a strange metal device clamped around his midsection, groaning he started to try and twist out of the bonds.

"_Don't Naruto, it'll just--" _Hinata said as she hung beside him.

_"Shock me I know,"_ He replied shortly as he tried to swing his feet up to get something out of his shoe.

_"How did you know?"_ Hinata asked curiously as she watched him.

_"Would it surprise you if I said I've been in these before?" _He said remembering his time in the land of snow when he had been captured and strung up, of course, that time he was an idiot and had dropped his lock pick.

_"Not really."_

Before long he managed to open his shackles and fall to the ground, landing painfully on his back. He climbed back up the tree and picked Hinata's shackles being careful to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall. "_Now we need to leave before they come back, it would really suck having to fight them like this!"_

_"Well, well, looks like our valuable captives picked the locks and got out. But even a legendary Hyuuga and a Jinchuriki can't beat ten ninjas while they are wearing those devices. You may not have noticed by when you use your chakra-"_

_"They'll shock us, I know. Now please move aside and let us leave or I'll have to kill all of you," _Naruto interupted what appeared to be the lead ninja of the gang.

"_Kill us!" _The man said, suprised that Naruto would even think he could hurt them while wearing the device.

_"Yeah, kill you. These things hurt like hell and if you make me fight you I'm not going to give you any mercy."_

The man just laughed and motioned his ninja forward. As the first one reached them Hinata killed him with Gentle Fist before being shocked and falling to the ground, slightly stunned. The next flew back after an unfortunate meeting of his face and Naruto's fist. The next two were killed with a Rasengan that forced Naruto to his knees as the device shocked him thoroughly. Hinata stopped a sword from cutting Naruto in half with her own katana while he recovered and sent another rasengan flying. Soon it was just Hinata and Naruto, standing there and leaning on each other, both gray faced and panting.

"_Well that sucked,_" Naruto said as he pulled his katana out of the ground, cleaned the blood off it, and sheathed it.

--

The next day saw everyone, except Hinata and Naruto back at Hogwarts and eating supper when the clone of Naruto stood up suddenly causing Neji, Gaara, and Sakura look at it sharply.

"_I have to go. Naruto has too little energy to make it back without the energy it takes to keep me going. He'll be here soon. Get Kakashi and Yamato."_ the clone said then disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving behind worried faces instead of happy ones.

"_It takes almost no energy to transport back, what the hell happened to them? And why Kakashi and Yamato? How does one person manage to be so aggrivating?" _Neji said as he watched Sakura stand up.

_"I'll get them, you went last time. Keep in him away from others if he gets here before I do, who knows what state he's in?"_ Seeing the Harry, Ron, and Hermione's confused faces Sakura added, "Naruto's coming back, only somethings wrong. I have to get our senseis." another poof of smoke and she was gone.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he looked at the spot Sakura had been in a moment before.

"That," Neji said as he stood up, "Is a good question. If you guys are done eating come with me, we need to get to the room of requirment again."

As the motley group trooped up to the room Neji tried not to imagine all the things that could have gone awry, he may not always get along with Naruto but they were teammates and Hinata was in his care, if anything happened to her Hiashi would not be kind in his punishment. Upon reaching the door Neji paced in front of it thinking of a safe place in almost any situation. The door opened to a large area with a smaller area almost completely walled off-a good place to put the wizards, witch, and Hanabi.

As Neji shooed them into the smaller area there was a poof of smoke and a slight crash in the center of the room. The smoke cleared to reveal a pale Hinata kneeling with her arm around the shoulders of a gray faced Naruto. Neji ran over to pick up Hinata and place her gently next to Hanabi in the smaller area before going back to Naruto who was shaking as the device on his stomach kept shocking him.

_"Stop using your chakra you idiot and it'll stop shocking you!"_ Neji said as he crouched in front of Naruto.

_"I'm not...it's Kyuubi, he's fighting it. The shocks are weakening the seal...if Kakashi and Yamato don't get here soon I don't know what will happen..."_ But he did know, he knew as surely as Gaara and Neji did that if they didn't come soon the seal would break, and something worse than hell would break loose.

Gaara went over to stand in front of their charges just in case the seal did break, his sand would protect them. At least for a while.

"Why aren't you guys helping him?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because we can't, he needs Kakashi and Yamato. Besides, we can't get these off without using our chakra and if we do that they'll shock us. Neither me nor Naruto have enough chakra left to get it off anyway, even if they didn't shock us. Of course, if Kakashi and Yamato don't get here soon we're going to have problems other than getting these devices off," Hinata said tiredly as she tried to see Naruto around the sand Gaara used to block them in.

Nearly a half hour had gone by before Sakura appeared with Kakashi and Yamato in tow. They saw Naruto kneeling on the floor with red chakra starting to gather around him and sprang into action. Yamato quickly wrapped wood around Naruto while Kakashi inspected the device to figure out how to get it off.

"_This is going to hurt,"_ Kakashi told Naruto after he had tried unsuccesfully to cut the device off. He placed both his hands of the device and shoved his chakra into it. The device shocked Naruto one last time-though it was a far larger shock than before-and fell off. Quickly he made several handsigns and placed a hand over Naruto's stomach and remade the seal that was keeping Kyuubi contained as more and more red chakra seeped out.

As Yamato withdrew his wood from around Naruto, Sakura caught him and placed him gently on the ground before healing all the wounds that Kyuubi hadn't healed in his attempt to break free from the shocking device. Kakashi walked over to Hinata and was about to get the device off her the same way he had with Naruto when Neji came up.

"_Can't you get it some other way?"_

_"Unless you would rather she went back to Konoha and her father found out about it, no, I can't."_ Kakashi said lazily. He waited until Neji shook his head before shoving his chakra into the device, causing Hinata to cry out as it shocked her before it too fell off. Neji glared at Kakashi and helped Hinata over to Sakura who was done fixing up Naruto.

As Sakura healed Hinata Neji was watching Yamato and Kakashi discuss something in the far corner than occupied their whole attention.

_"What do you think they're saying?"_ Sakura asked him as she noticed the direction of his gaze.

_"Whatever it is, Naruto won't be happy with it."_ He said simply.


End file.
